


6 McCree Pile-Up

by dicktrickle



Series: McCree Dream Team [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Cock Slut Hanzos, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, Hand Jobs, Hanzos and their many boyfriends, M/M, McCree's other skins, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Top Jesse McCree, Voyeurism, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicktrickle/pseuds/dicktrickle
Summary: A whole new rotation of McCree boyfriends and this time young Hanzo is the center of their attention.Read the tags and enjoy!





	6 McCree Pile-Up

**Author's Note:**

> It's still Christmas on the West Coast!  
> Happy holidays everybody <3

“The Young Master says you’re a quick draw.” Masked Man chuckled, slapping Blackwatch’s shoulder, a little too hard to be in jest. “Now I know he’s too high class to say it, but he basically called you a ‘two-pump chump’.” The laughter and playful pats kept coming, Blackwatch flashing the other a sarcastic smile as he tried to move away.

“I keep him satisfied _plenty_ ,” Blackwatch muttered, finally brushing past Masked Man and his goading criticisms. “I keep him wet and ready for anythi--”

A familiar, albeit not as deep moan floated over to the arguing duo. The Young Master Hanzo in question sat sandwiched between two older gentlemen, Riverboat and Lifeguard, on the receiving end of a flurry of kisses. The Young Master moaned particularly loud as Lifeguard grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, artfully collected in a sturdy hair tie, tugging it down and back so he could latch onto the Young Master’s neck. Riverboat stayed closer to Young Hanzo’s ear, mouthing and whispering undoubtedly filthy things to the other, brushing a few stray kisses across a deeply flushed cheek.

“That certainly don’t sound like someone who’s kept _satisfied_ , no siree.”

Blackwatch turned sharply to face Masked Man, fully intent on clocking the man in the face when a weathered hand grabbed him by the arm, bringing him down and reeling him back in. The red in his eyes all but dissipated as he made eye contact with the older version of the lover he knew so well. Older Hanzo’s hands delicately traced the outlines of his muscular arm down to his hand, clasping it between his own.

“Pay him no mind, Blackwatch. He talks big since Vigilante got called away for an emergency.” Hanzo stepped closer, warm body pressing fully against the armored young man before him. “As long as you’re you, you’ll always light me up, but we can… practice, together if it would make you feel better.” No sooner had he whispered that against Blackwatch’s lips did he remove himself, looking back at the other and winking as he made his way out of the room, presumably to his own private room.

Blackwatch continued to watch Hanzo’s retreating form, the spell broken only by an empty plastic water bottle thrown at his head. “What’re you doing?!” Vigilante looked ready to kill. “ _Take him up_! Don’t just leave him hangin’!”

Nodding dumbly, Blackwatch hurried after the older Hanzo, fully intent on taking up his offer and then some. He reached the older Hanzo just as he began to go up the stairs, grabbing Hanzo’s sleeve firmly in his hands, much like had just been done to him a few moments before. “It would be an honor to learn from you, if you truly mean it.”

Instead of answering, Hanzo’s free arm reached out to latch onto one of Blackwatch’s many straps adorning his chest, pulling him roughly up toward his mouth, smothering his yelp of surprise with a heated kiss. Pulling apart, Hanzo tugged Blackwatch quickly up the stairs, a spring in both of their steps.

On the Range looked up from the camera he had been fiddling with when he heard a door slam loudly from the second floor. “Damn, you think he’ll go easy on him?”

Van Helsing only shrugged in response, walking toward the deeply intertwined trio on the couch. If Hanzo noticed another approaching, he didn’t show it, too busy sucking on Lifeguard’s tongue, too busy having his neck nibbled and licked by Riverboat, too busy having both of sets of their hands roaming across his body, near twin hands making grabs for his chest, his stiff cock, _everything_.

At the sound of heavy boots stopping in front of him, Hanzo pulled away from Lifeguard’s hungry mouth, letting the man join Riverboat in ravaging his neck. His hands stayed in play however, keeping both men at his sides at full hardness, the stroke and pull of his hands eased by the precum collected at their heads. He looked up and down Van Helsing’s still form, eyes darting down to the obscene outline of his hard cock, Van Helsing’s lack of underwear beneath his leather pants a plus in Hanzo’s mind. His focus shifted suddenly by a pressure on his scalp, his head tilted back to take in Van Helsing’s rugged features, not missing the lustful look in his eyes. As he began to speak, the McCree before him captured his mouth in a fiery kiss, teeth gently biting at the already swollen lips. Van Helsing’s free hand joined the two pairs already exploring Hanzo’s body, prompting the man to gasp into Van Helsing’s mouth, bringing them closer together.

With a loud slurp, Van Helsing pulled off of Hanzo’s lips, only to be quickly replaced by Riverboat, with Lifeguard moving up to bite behind his ears. “Feisty, this one,” he chuckled, “been rearin’ to go from the looks of it. Why don’t we give ‘im what he wants.”

“We’ve been trying,” Riverboat panted, finally pulling free, “he’s insatiable.” He moved back to kiss Hanzo, stopped only when the other moved his head away.

“I require more--” Hanzo broke off with a groan, Lifeguard biting and licking a dark marking on his neck as he spoke. “And I will not be kept waiting.” With that he stood from the couch, untangling his limbs from the duo’s and made his way to the bed in the center of the room. Fully nude, he draped himself on the center of the bed, long dark hair forming a halo around his body, hips and chest jutting upward, one hand slowly slinking down to gently cup his straining dick, the other reaching for his mouth, biting his finger as he stared at the McCrees watching him. “Well?”

Five pairs of feet moved in unison to reach the bed. Range reached the Young Master first, fingers slick with copious amounts of lube. “I think we need a better word than ‘feisty’ to call the Young Master.” He sank a finger into Hanzo, not surprised at the easy slide. “He’s very _eager_ from what I can tell.”

“He’s a slut,” Masked Man professed, unzipping himself and kneeling on the bed. “An even bigger slut than his older self.”

“Watch it!” But before Lifeguard could continue, Hanzo moaned at the name, hands reaching out to grab Mystery Man’s cock. “Well, never mind, I reckon he likes it.”

“He absolutely does,” Van Helsing murmured, glowing metal hand tracing the blush that quickly painted Hanzo’s entire body. “Ain’t that right, sugar?”

Hanzo gasped as another finger entered him, his eyes rolling back when he felt hands-- _whose hands_ \--roaming his chest, pinching and pulling his nipples. Another set lifted his head from behind, setting him back down in a warm lap, a thick red cock bobbing no more than three inches from his face. Pushing his head further back into the lap, he managed to lick a stripe up the shaft, tongue completely outstretched. He opened his eyes to come face to face with Masked Man, a wink passing between them as Hanzo licked his lips in amusement.

Two sets of hands grabbed each of his legs, lifting and separating them to give Range more room to work in. By then, Range had three fingers deep in Hanzo, scissoring them in and out, his thumb and pinky rubbing his rim. His pinky began to breach into the Young Master when he let out a yelp, all movements stopping in response.

Van Helsing stood beside the bed, bent over Hanzo’s splayed body, the fingers of his glowing metal hand keeping their tight hold on Hanzo’s nipple. “I said, ain’t that right, sugar?”

Sitting up his elbows, panting from the strain of trying to mouth at Mystery Man’s cock, the Young Master could only moan a breathy ‘ _yes_ ’ as Range continued to stretch him, his fingers never leaving the bundle of his prostate. With a gentle nudge of his thigh, Hanzo made Range remove his fingers from his hole, groaning at the loss before he deftly turned himself over to lay on his stomach.

“I believe I asked for more.” His voice came out shaky and breathy, but the resolve in his eyes dispelled any sign of caving. “I’m waiting.” And with that, he propped himself on his knees, bare ass raised high, both of his hands going back to spread himself fully, his mouth busying itself with enveloping Masked Man’s waiting dick.

Riverboat moved first, slinking out from behind the other stunned McCrees to take up the space behind Hanzo. Oiling himself up, he slid into Hanzo fully in one stroke, reveling in the arch he caused in Hanzo’s back. With no preamble, he set a fast pace for them, their hips smacking and slapping hard enough to reverberate throughout the room. Every push of Riverboat’s hips pushed Hanzo further onto Masked Man’s cock, forcing him to swallow it deep into his throat, the excess drool sliding down the shaft, smearing onto his face.

“Do you like that sugar?” Another hard thrust, a loud slap echoing off the walls. “Just like I promised you earlier,” Riverboat chuckled, metal hand reaching forward to tangle in the loose dark tresses while his flesh hand spanked Hanzo’s upturned ass. “I’m a man of my word, after all.”

Moaning around the cock in his mouth, Hanzo nodded as best he could, pushing his hips back to meet every one of Riverboat’s thrusts. He pulled off of Masked Man enough to breathe, his hand pumping in lieu of his mouth. “Y-you certainly are a man who can d-deliver.”

Another spank fell on his ass, Riverboat’s hand staying in place. “If you can still speak coherent sentences, _unh_ , then I’m not doin’ my job right.” Two spanks in quick succession landed on the pert ass, Hanzo clenching around the man inside him and brusquely bucked back in response.

A new, cool hand settled on Hanzo’s side, feeling the expanse of his ribcage with each breath, gliding up toward his neck, angling to catch his chin and keep him still. Bleached blond hair filled Hanzo’s vision when he opened his eyes, the calm, collected gaze of Lifeguard looking back at him with warmth in his eyes.

“Smile for the camera, Young Master.” Tilting his head, Hanzo could see the camera in Lifeguard’s right hand, angled down directly at his face. Reaching his own hand out, he pulled Lifeguard down to share a kiss, tongue delving into the other’s mouth, angling both of their faces so they stayed within the camera’s frame.

The kiss remained uninterrupted until Van Helsing grabbed his own handful of Hanzo’s hair, peeling him off of Lifeguard’s mouth, steadying him so his head was level with Lifeguard’s blood heavy cock, twitching in its own accord. Hanzo licked his lips at the sight of it, trying to move forward only to be stopped by the hand still pulling his hair.

“ _Can you_ \-- Unhand my hair,” the growl that left Hanzo fell flat, a gasp and moan of pleasure replacing it as Riverboat changed his angle to sink even deeper. Trying not to yank his hair from Van Helsing’s palm, Hanzo leaned as close to Lifeguard’s flushed cock as much as he could, coming short.

“Not so fast there, Eager McBeaver.” Van Helsing drew his hand into a tighter fist, pulling Hanzo’s head further back, away from the dick before him. “I think it’s best we leave the cameraman to his duties, ain’t that right Lifeguard?”

Head still kept low, Hanzo heard Lifeguard swallow heavily and watched as his free hand moved down to jerk himself off, keeping the very tip of his dripping cock just far away enough from Hanzo’s lips. “Someone’s gotta capture all the magic, Han. And I’d be lying if I didn’t say I like to watch you.” The hand moved faster, pulling at the foreskin, smearing the pearly precum around the head and down the shaft as much as he could.

A keen left Hanzo’s mouth at the sight, his hips pushing back harder against Riverboat’s staggering ones, a sign that the older man neared his end. Bearing down and arching his back, Hanzo reached a hand back to carefully roll one of Riverboat’s balls in his palm, pushing the other over the edge. Stunted thrusts signaled the waves of orgasm washing over Riverboat, who pulled himself out and dropped heavily onto the bed when he finished.

Not wasting a second, Hanzo locked eyes with Van Helsing, as if to challenge him as he called out to Lifeguard. “I think you’ll f-find you can get the best v-view from back th-there.” He only broke the stare when Lifeguard climbed the bed and slid into where Riverboat had just been, the two of them moaning at the feeling.

Range stepped up then to claim Hanzo’s mouth, hand cupping his moaning face, waiting for an appropriate time to slide into the eager mouth. Masked Man steps up as well, catching one of Hanzo’s hands and bringing it to his crotch, fisting himself over Hanzo’s pliant hand to try to bring himself off.

Van Helsing looked on, his hand still full of Hanzo’s messy hair. “Look at you, Young Master.” He waited until Hanzo glared at him before he continued. “Completely covered but that look in your eyes still says you want more.” He released the hair in his fist only to gather more, pull it more taut against his palm. “There’s a word for people like you, d’ya want to know what it is?”

Hanzo sent another glare up to Van Helsing, his cheeks hollowing out around Range’s cock stuffing his mouth, his teeth just barely catching on the skin, a move he knows Range enjoys. With a final slurp, he pushed forward to deepthroat Range, swallowing the entire way down, drinking the cum Range prematurely released. The cock plopped out of his mouth, still half hard from the sudden orgasm, Hanzo’s free mouth falling open to pant freely. A nod of his head and Hanzo let Van Helsing know he was listening.

Smirk etched on his face, Van Helsing carefully stuck the fingers of his free hand into Hanzo’s suddenly vacant mouth, index finger hooking his cheek to bring them face to face. “People like you…” A small _pop_ as he pulled his fingers out of the wet mouth, “Are _greedy_.”

“Oh, _daddy_.” Hanzo’s hips moved with abandon, jutting back to fuck himself harder on Lifeguard’s pulsing need. The force caused Lifeguard to lose his balance, falling forward to steady himself, the camera in his hand falling onto the bed, forgotten in the midst of their sex. A few feverish moments later, they both stilled at the same time, finding their orgasm in each other, the Young Master’s cum staining the bed while Lifeguard came into the heaving body beneath him.

The pair panted against each other, attempting to catch their breath from an intense orgasm. Before long, Lifeguard pulled out of Hanzo, steady, thick stream of cum following after him. Despite his best efforts, he continued to leak, overwhelmed from his fucks to really try or care. He realized belatedly that the hand in his hair had disappeared, Van Helsing removing it while Hanzo found himself in the throes of pleasure. With it gone, he turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, breath rattling in and out of his heaving chest.

“Greedy indeed, Young Master,” strain colored Van Helsing’s voice, tension palpable in his words. “Chasing after your own orgasm and leaving me and Masked Man high and dry. But we can’t have that, now can we?” Two sets of feet shuffled forward, the slight slapping of their jerking off getting louder with each step.

Weakly lifting his arms, Hanzo let them fall above his head, framing his hair. He puffed his chest out as if gesturing to it, only letting it fall after he had seen both men stare at it longingly. “On me,” he panted, breath still warbled from the intense orgasm, “cum on me, please.”

“Oh, but you’d like that wouldn’t you.” Van Helsing’s hand returned to its previous post, tangled in the mussy, sweaty hair of the Young Master. “But we have a better plan, don’t we MM?” With a quick snag, he pulled his hand free, cupping Hanzo’s jaw to keep their eyes locked.

Masked Man huffed in reply, undoubtedly closer to the edge than Van Helsing. “I’m j-just gonna--” And he came over Hanzo’s long hair, hot cum falling in streaks over the loose strands.

“What--” Before Hanzo could finish the sentence, Van Helsing blew a kiss and threw a wink at Hanzo, fisting himself to completion into Hanzo’s hair as well. The hand that cupped his jaw moved to cover his mouth, stopping Hanzo from all but yelling at the pair for what they had done.

“You seemed like you needed to be knocked down a peg,” Van Helsing muttered, the gravel and rebellion in his voice spurring the last few dregs of lust in Hanzo. “Only fair for leaving us out.” He removed his hand from Hanzo’s mouth, using it to prop himself against the bed, the exertion of his orgasm leaving him weak in the knees.

Mouth now uncovered, Hanzo prepared to launch into a full blown argument with the demon hunter, only to be stopped by a firm press of lips against his own. Tearing his gaze away from Van Helsing, he found himself staring at Riverboat, his flush considerably less than the surrounding McCrees.

“You did a great job, sweet pea,” Riverboat said between kisses, his mustache tickling Hanzo with each one. Nods and words of agreement filled the room, each one of the McCrees patting the Young Master down and helping him to the restroom to wash up.

“I’ll say.” Lifeguard sounded a bit sheepish, standing off to the side of the other McCrees. “Fucked me so good I dropped the camera.”

The sound of the shower drowned out the groans of exasperation from every McCree in the room.

 

* * *

 

 “So how was he? Were you able to help him?” The Young Master blew into his cup, cooling the tea enough to sip.

“I was, in a way.” The older Hanzo drank heavily from his own cup, draining it completely before resuming. “What he lacks in stamina he makes up for in energy and enthusiasm. It was quite refreshing not having to wait more than five minutes for another round.”

The Young Master nodded, looking back at the group surrounding the television, catching the recording of him deeply kissing Lifeguard displaying on the screen. “He’ll learn with age, I just know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not gonna lie, I've been thinking about writing this for **forever** and I figured, why not make the anniversary of the first installment the best time to post? :p
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://squelchsquelch.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Come talk to me more on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/invizidick)!


End file.
